For My Sake (Sequel to Blazin' Teardrops and Deadly Night)
by blazerules34
Summary: Its been two years since Maka got her memory (and Soul) back. Now, she's going for that bad girl look, and the people love it, Soul included. But rumors are spreading about Maka and Kid having an affair behind Soul's back, leaving Soul pissed at both of them and Maka hurt and angry for being accused of cheating. Can their relationship survive this final test?
1. Chapter 1

**Blazerules34: Hey guys! It's me…and yeah, I said there would be a sequel…I didn't think it would take over a year to make it…oops? Anyway I've been busy. School, other stories, hating people. It takes up time, you know! So, without further ado… the first chapter of For My Sake!**

My chest was heaving; my breath coming out in shallow gasps, by the time rehearsals was over. Sweat covered the back of neck and dripped down my tank top, causing the hair that drifted out of my bun to become wet and sticky.

I totally need a shower.

Looking back at the mirrored room, I could see Liz, Tsubaki, and Patty weren't faring much better either. Liz was allowing her guitar to dangle from just the neck strap, something she _never_ does. Patty was lying on her back, her bass carefully tucked in next to her. Tsubaki was leaning over, sitting on her chair, hands pressed onto her knees.

Yeah, we're all basically pooped.

"That'll do it, girls!" Ms. Marie cried cheerfully, throwing her arms into the air as she walked to us from the back of the dance room. "Shall we go celebrate then?"

All four of us turned and glared at her. She immediately retreated, the silly grin still on her face as she took it back. "Well, actually, I would rather go back to our hotel rooms and chill, take a shower, relax…" She laughed nervously.

"Agreed," I said in a monotone voice, grabbing a towel and rubbing the back of my neck with it.

Two years since Soul and I had reunited and here we are. Both bands are world-wide known, and _so_ popular.

Blazin' Teardrops, we've changed our look a bit. I've become a bit of a bad girl, but one that has good intentions. Old fans love our new direction, new fans love it, and it's all the same. Sure, I've been called a slut, but honestly, what girl hasn't? I'm trying to fit in. My music has grown up, I'm evolving. I've grown up.

Besides, it's not like I'm twerking out there with Miley Cyrus, all due respect to her. Actually, Miley and my girls are all friends.

Deadly Night's gotten more into rock music, and Kid has discovered…quite the talent. In fact, Kid and I are releasing a song together quite soon. It's on my record, since it's mainly me, but he's in there. Soul and I also sing a duet, soft and sweet. Beautiful.

I don't bother to check my phone as I walk to the changing room. Soul's on tour somewhere in the U.K. and I'm still in America. Time differences kind of suck for relationships. I haven't talked with him since Tuesday, and today is Friday…

Quickly, before Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki show up from putting their instruments away and wiping them down, I strip down and change into some comfort pants; black yoga pants, fresh white tank top, hair still up.

Silently, I wipe the makeup that I sweated off onto a wet piece of paper towel and I'm done. I walk outside and lean against the wall, waiting, my head tilted to the side as I consider everything.

Tomorrow, at an arena, we have our first kick-off tour, in which I'll be singing four songs. Supposedly, Kid is showing up for one of them, and then Deadly Night will take the stage. It's the first time I'll be seeing Soul in four months, and we only get to see each other now because it's a festival playing.

I miss Soul, quite a bit. He's funny, and he always brings my mood up from down, in several different ways, depending on his mood.

I know he misses me, too. That's okay. It's good to be missed, a good feeling.

"Maka, you ready to go?" Tsubaki asks as the others leave. I smile and nod my head at her. She has this small smile on her face, yet her eyes are concerned. She knows what I'm thinking about.

Time for me to put on a show. I give her a smile back. "Yeah, big day tomorrow, let's go!"

~**5:10, the Arena, Ten Minutes to Blazin' Teardrops Performance~**

The last band has finished up, and we're up next. Still, though, I haven't seen Soul or Kid yet…although I suppose the duet Kid and I have is third in the set for a reason. They're supposed to be flying in from the U.K., and Soul hasn't texted me.

The stage is completely black so no one knows when we're coming on. The assistants are setting up, and I pop my hip out to the side, impatient.

I'm wearing my typical bad girl outfit. My clothes are all black, and I'm wearing a black miniskirt, a tube top and a leather jacket that only comes to my mid back. My shoes, however, are plain old converse; I refuse to wear heels on stage. My hair is down, wavy, and longer than I let it grow for most of my life, but only by a few inches. I'm wearing a headband with a little skull on the side, and it makes my ears hurt.

I sneak peeks at everyone out of the corner of my eyes. Tsubaki, always the elegant one, is wearing a long black dress with a slit up the side. Her hair is up in its usual pony tail, and she's not wearing heels either, considering the fact that she plays drums.

Liz and Patty match. Both are wearing their hair down, no accessories, and have pleated miniskirts on as well. The sisters are wearing black boots, with a slight heel, and fishnet stockings. Both are wearing black tank tops.

Do we look like sluts? No, I don't think so.

The stage assistants give us thumbs up, after testing our instruments and microphone, and we're on.

I walk to the center of the stage, pausing in front of the microphone stand. No one can see us yet. Liz takes her place to the left of me, Patty to the right, and Tsubaki atop us all at her drum set. I grab the microphone, and slowly count down from five. Once I hit one, the lights are on, the music is starting, and the crowd is cheering. (**Maka** _Liz_)

The drums are loud; the music has just a _touch_ of creepy…

I take my cue and lean forward, smiling a slow, creepy, pedophilic smile.

"**Mz. Hyde."**

I stroll forward and pop my hip out, smiling sweetly at the crowd going wild, waiting once more for my music.

"**In the daylight, I'm your sweetheart,**

**You're goody-two-shoes**

**Prude is a work of art,"**

I smile and fan my face, pretending to be good.

"**But you don't know me**

**And soon you won't forget**

**Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent,"**

I kind of growled the last few words, leering at the crowd.

"**Better beware I go bump in the night**

**Devil may care with a lust for life,"**

I shrug and continue singing, walking towards the end of the stage.

"**And I know you** (_oooh)_ **can't resist me**

**Soon though you** (_oooh)_ **are so addicted**,"

Here I leaned down and gave my best snarl/smile, baring my teeth at everyone before jumping back and strolling over to Patty's side of the stage.

"**Boy you better run for your life!**

**Welcome to the nightmare in my head** (_oh god!)_

**Say hello to something scary**

**The monster in your bed** (_oh god!)_

**Just give in and you won't be sorry**

**Welcome to my evil side**

**Hello, it's Mz. Hyde,"**

I grin and strike some silly, "sexy" poses before strolling back over to Liz's side.

"**I can be the bitch**

**I can play the whore,"**

Here I pouted my lips slightly and struck tried my best to remember the "sexy" moves. I leaned my back into Liz's shoulder, and continued singing.

"**Or your fairy tale princess, who could ask for more?**

**A touch of wicked**

**A pinch of risk-ay**

**Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy,"**

I leapt back off of Liz and strut forward, pointing at the crowd.

"**Better be scared, better be afraid**

**Now that the beast is out of her cage,"**

I smiled prettily and waved, stretching, like I was locked up and, you guessed it, now I'm free.

"**And I know you** (_oooh)_ **wanna risk it**

**And soon though you **(_oooh) _**are so addicted**

**Boy you better run for your life!"**

I sway my hips a bit and pretend, you know, I'm crazy. I run all over the stage, do random spins when the time calls for it.

"**Welcome the nightmare in my head (**_my god!)_

**Say hello, to something scary**

**The monster in your bed** (_my god_)

**Just give in and you won't be sorry**

**Welcome to my evil side**

**Hello, it's Mz. Hyde."**

Slowly, step by step, I walked forward to the end of the stage and crept down, touching hands and smiling at other people, before standing up straight and continuing.

"**I'm the spider crawling down your spine**

**Underneath your skin**

**I will gently violate your mind**

**Before I tuck you in**

**Put on the blindfold**

**There's no way to be sure which girl you'll get to know!"**

I held the last night, screaming it, making it high pitched, before I gave everyone a wide-eyed, scared look.

"**It's me, Maka, I swear,"**

Suddenly I turned around and began the chorus once again, popping my hip out and raising my fist.

"**Welcome to the nightmare in my head **_(my god!)_

**Say hello to something scary**

**The monster in your bed **_(my god!)_

**Just get in and you won't be sorry**

**The nightmare in my head **_(my god!)_

**Say hello to something scary**

**The monster in your bed **_(my god!)_

**Just get in and you won't be sorry**

**Welcome to my evil side,**

**Hello, it's Mz. Hyde**

_Hello it's Mz. Hyde_

**Hello it's Mz. Hyde!"**

The music cut off, and the song was over. I lowered my arm and the microphone, out of breath, but feeling energized and excited. I turned to share a grin with Liz, and I saw backstage that certain pair of crimson eyes was on me. All at once, my pulse sped up, and my breathing got more ragged. Soul made it after all.

I turned away from him, preparing for my second song of the night.

**Blazerules34: Hey guys! What did you think of this? I liked it. I spent TWO DAYS on the song, stupid slow internet. Anyway, next chapter shall include TWO songs, so please enjoy and tell me what you think!**

**Songs used: Mz. Hyde by Halestorm **


	2. Chapter 2

**Blazerules34: Ayyyeeee…it's been another month, hasn't it? Oops. I keep procrastinating EVERYTHING.**

"How's everybody doing so far?" I called, panting slightly. Screams erupted from the crowd, making me grin.

"Well, we've all been doing great," I offered, talking about the girls and I. "Isn't the right, Liz?"

"Hell yeah," Liz replied, strumming her guitar.

"Up next, we have something a little special…we would like to dedicate a song to a band," Tsubaki leaned forward towards her microphone.

"That's right," I said, shifting my weight. "_We_ would like to dedicate this song to Journey, a magnificent band, and this song we're about to sing…well, it took the world by storm, _and_ it has motivated millions of people." That probably gave it away, but oh well. "This is our tribute to Journey!"

The music began, and I stood still, clutching the microphone stand, looking out at my fans.

I couldn't help but tap my foot to the music as fans screamed and then ultimately quieted, waiting for me to wow them.

"Just a small town girl, living in a lonely world."

My voice filled the stadium, perfect pitch and rhythm.

"She took the midnight train going anywhere.

Just a city boy…born and raised in South Detroit!"

I pointed my microphone at the fans and they screamed the next words back at me: "He took the midnight train going anywhere".

I stood still and waited.

"A singer in a smoky room

A smell of wine and cheap perfume.

For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on…

Strangers waiting

Up and down the boulevard.

Their shadows searching in the night."

I was really starting to get into the music, smiling as I sung.

"Streetlight people, living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night!"

I held the high note out easily, swaying back and forth.

"Working to get my fill

Everybody wants a thrill.

Paying anything to roll the dice

Just one more time…

Some will win, some will lose.

Some were born to sing the blues.

Oh the movie never ends,

It goes on and on and on and on."

I tossed my hair back, grinning wildly now. This song makes me happy.

"Strangers, waiting

Up and down the boulevard

Their shadows searching in the night.

Streetlight people, living just to find emotion

Hiding somewhere in the night!"

Once again, I easily held the high note at the end out easily.

"Don't stop believing

Hold onto that feeling

Streetlight people

Don't stop believing

Hold on…

Streetlight people

Don't stop believing

Hold on to that feeling

Streetlight people

Don't stop believing

Hold on to that feeling

Streetlight people.

Don't stop believing!

Streetlight people.

Don't stop.

And it was over. Laughing, I bent over and waved at a few fans, and then took a long drink out of my water bottle. The next song began without any warning. (_Kid_ Maka)

"_Just lay your head in daddy's lap, you're a bad girl."_

Kid appeared right next to me, growling sexily into the microphone, and I'm pretty sure the female population in the crowd died.

"_Bad girl…_

_One, two, three, four!"_

I walked forward, my eyes fixed on Kid's, smirking.

"Hey, hey

I'll let you walk all over me, me

You know that I'm a little tease, tease,

But I want it pretty please, please."

I winked at the crowd, letting them know just what I wanted.

"You know, you know, you know,

I'm crazy

I just want to be your baby.

You can fuck me you can play me,

You can love me or you can hate me."

Kid looked uncomfortable as he stood next to my, grinding his hips into my side, and I shoved him back, all part of the choreography.

"Miss me miss me

Now you wanna kiss me!

Choke me because I said so!

Stroke me and feed my ego

I've been a bad girl, don't you know.

_Don't tell me what to do!"_

Kid once again stood beside me, but this time grinning, enjoying this as much as I am. It's fun to perform.

"Come get it, now or never

I'll let you do whatever

I'll be your bad girl, here we go

_One, two, three, four!_

I walked down the little platform, my hips swaying, and Kid's eyes followed me.

"Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me

_Mmmm, you're a bad girl_

Baby, you know I want a little taste, taste

So let me take you all the way, way!

You know you'll never be the same, same."

I took off at a run back to where Liz and Tsubaki were.

"_You fucking bad girl!_

One night, you won't forget the rest of your life

So come on over to the wild side

Buckle up and baby hold on tight.

Miss me, miss me, now you wanna kiss me

We both know that you love me 'cause I'm so bad.

Choke me because I said so

Stroke me and feed my ego

I've been a bad girl, don't you know

_Don't tell me what to do!_

Come get it, now or never

I'll let you do whatever

I'll be your bad girl, here we go…

_One, two, three, four."_

"I'll be your bad girl (9 times)

Choke me because I said so

Stroke me and feed my ego

I've been a bad girl, don't you know

_Don't tell me what to do_

Come get it, now or never

I'll let you do whatever

I'll be your bad girl here we go

_One, two, three, four."_

I laughed. "Thank you, Kid! That was our new single, Bad Girl. And now, quick dress change," I said and ran backstage, getting changed into something beautiful yet tragic.

Soul and I had our duet up next.

**Blazerules34: Ayyyeeeee I finished. That wasn't so hard.**

**Songs used:**

**Don't Stop Believing by Journey**

**Bad Girl by Avril Lavigne featuring Marilyn Manson.**


End file.
